Hatreds Cost
by Jemerik
Summary: Raven and Robin have fallen in love and Starfire is jealous. Terra comes back and divides the team in two. Terra raises questions too, is she working for Slade? Can Starfire use her to seperate Raven and Robin? read and REVIEW to find out. my first fanfic
1. Found Bird

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans! THERE ARE YOU HAPPY? I DON'T OWN IT! WAAAAAAAAH...

* * *

Starfire was staring at him. She wouldn't leave his side, and I knew why. _She doesn't want me to see him… she doesn't want me to be the one he wakes up to._ Cyborg walked up to her.

"Come on Star, you have to let him go, Raven has to tend to him at some point." Cyborg said. Starfire shot me a look of venom. 'Mine' She mouthed. 'He's mine.'

The alarm went off. _Of course… I have to leave with them… Right when I could see him, touch him…_

"Raven, stay here and watch Robin." Cyborg commanded.

"Of course." I said.

"Good. Beast Boy, come on! Let's go!"

"But I'm sooooo hungry!"

"Then we'll go out for pizza after we get rid of the robber!"

"But friend Robin will-" Starfire's whiny protest came.

"He'll be fine! Are you sure you're ok with it Raven?"

"I'm fine." I replied. _Good… that gives me longer with him. _I walked over to Robin. I stroked his face. "Robin… oh Robin. I've missed you. It doesn't matter though, Starfire has you, I know. You love her back… I'm just in the team member. I love you though Robin… love, I'm not allowed to love."

"Raven?" Your voice was groaning.

_Oh, no… he didn't hear me did he?_

"Robin?" _Had he felt me touching his face… had he heard me?_

"Yeah… Did you really mean that?"

_Say it Raven! Tell him! _I looked down. "Yes." I said quietly. "But it doesn't matter, you have Starfire…"

"I don't want Starfire. She is much to shallow and doesn't understand me. She doesn't know what I go through."

_I do! I know what it's like to be alone, I know hatred… _"I always thought…"

"She thinks so too." He was sitting up and leaning closer to me. Or was I leaning towards him? "But I don't like her, she is my teammate and nothing more. There is someone who is something more to me." He kissed me. _Robin… _I returned his kiss, but I pulled back, I couldn't… Starfire would be so depressed, she couldn't take it.

"Robin…"

"What?" He said, softly. He was touching my face now.

"You need food." My serious side was back.

"Yes… I suppose you're right."

He stood up and we began to walk towards the kitchen. I used my powers to make tea while he pondered over what to have. He settled for a salad. "Salad Robin? You?"

"Yes."

I smiled. "What would Starfire say?"

"No friend Robin, here let us eat what Beast Boy makes!" He mocked her. It was cruel, but I laughed. _Nothing exploded, I feel happiness but nothing happens! It's wonderful to feel that… _Robin sat down across from me. He was just about to open his mouth, but Cyborg called over the communicator.

"Hey Rae, how's Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"Fine. Everything is quiet here for once."

"So you're enjoying our absence."

"Yes."

"Good, because we were thinking about going dancing, you don't want to come do you?"

"No."

"Ok… suit yourself. Later Rae. We might be back late, just to let you know, Starfire seems OK with Beast Boy now."

"Okay."

Cyborg hung up. "You will be stuck with me for longer now." Robin grinned devilishly.

"You know I have to watch it."

"We'll see." He raised his eyebrows. I laughed again.

I sipped my tea while he finished his salad. _Robin…I could tell you anything. I would… I should… My emotions are in a box for now… I feel, but barely. Human feelings. But I only have these for a while, I need my emotions for my powers. I wish I could tell you, would you understand? Would you understand I have to cut myself for this priveledge? Would you understand I enjoy it too?_


	2. Two Birds

_**2…**_

****"So Raven…" Robin said, tracing up and down my leg.

_I should not enjoy this… Starfire will be so angry…_

"Yes?" I looked at his masked face. _I cannot do this to Starfire. It is unfair to her… but he tempts me… Why do you tempt me Robin?_

"What do you want to do while we are here… alone?" Robin was grinning.

"Follow me." I said. I heard him laugh.

"Yes Raven." He stood up and followed. I led him to the roof. Robin's jaw dropped. "This is… this is…"

A full moon was slipping out of the lake into the sky, night following it. Behind us, the city lights shimmered. Above us, the stars were radiant, shining down on us. I led him to the edge of the roof and sat down.

"You do this every night?"

I nodded, the cool summer wind playing with my hair.

"You didn't tell me about it."

"You were always with Starfire, or training. I didn't think you would care anyways." I turned to face him.

"She was always with me." Robin said, a note of bitterness was in his voice. "I don't know how to tell her I don't like her as anything more than a friend. I'm going to now, now that I have you." Robin looked me in the eyes. "I've wanted you Raven, wanted you for so long. When the Slade incindent happened, you were the only thing that kept me here. I love you Raven, I've never loved anyone this much before." He was being dead serious. I looked at his jet black hair, leaping up in every direction, I couldn't see his eyes… oh how I wanted to see his eyes…

"Me? No one can love me. Would you love me if I told you more about me? I don't think you would. I…"  
"You what? You can tell me anything Raven, I'm here, and I'm here no matter what. No matter what you tell me, I'm here."

"I cut myself."

"What? Why?"

"So I can release my emotions, I can store them in a box and have human emotions for a night. It was a deal I agreed to with my emotions, myself. I can talk to my emotions, like jealousy, happiness, depression, anger, all of them."

"So you made a deal with them."

"Yes, at them moment I have a week without emotions."

"How long have you been doing this."

"A month. I… I enjoy it."

"We'll make another deal. I promise, we'll find a way. Why don't you just medidtate?"

"It doesn't help… it just calms me down for a short time. I do still, but this lasts so much longer…"

"I'm here for you. We'll find a way." He kissed me again, for longer.

"What about Starfire?"

"We'll find a way."

**ROBIN'S P.O.V.**

They were back from the dance club.

"Wohoo that was a heckofa time!" Cyborg said.

"Yes it was." Starfire was draped over Beast Boy grinning. Her jaw dropped when she saw Robin. Beast Boy looked _very_ pleased with himself. "ROBIN?" Starfire screamed, jumping off Beast Boy and heading over towards Robin. She saw me and stopped. "YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL US! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HIM DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN'T TELL US ABOUT ROBIN WAKING UP!"

"Starfire, baby, relax" Beast Boy said, running his fingers down her back.

"NO! I DON'T LOVE YOU BEAST BOY SO SHUT UP! I LOVE FRIEND ROBIN!" Starfire wasn't so naïve after all.

"I'm sorry Starfire. I have to tell you. You are my friend, my teammate, nothing more. Can you understand?" I said.

Raven was silent.

"It's that Goth isn't it? What do you see in that… that… thing?"

"Stop." Raven said, she was so calm, I could tell they were surprised. "This isn't worth it."

"YES IT IS!" Starfire pouted. "I DESPISE YOU AND ROBIN! GO TO-"

"Stop it Starfire. Now."

"It's not my fault Raven is a Goth and I have to tell her this. She is a stupid Goth who understands nothing! I bet she cuts herself to earn your pity towards her. No, Raven is not Goth, she is a poser!"

"STAR! QUIT IT!" Beast Boy yelled.

She ran, she ran to her room and locked the door. "Raven please! Starfire didn't mean that!"

"Yes she did." She opened the door.

I was standing there, my head hanging down, muttering "what have I done… if I didn't mess everything up all the time…"

"Robin, no, I'm here. Come in Robin." She opened the door for me. I walked in.

"I'm sorry that had to happen."

"It wasn't your fault." She was nervous, not looking me in the eye.

I looked at her clock. 12:30? _How long were we on the roof together?_ "Man it's late." I turned her face towards mine, and kissed her. "Goodnight Raven." I was gone before she could say anything. _We were on the roof for hours… _I wanted to be up there longer, it had ended to soon. _The stars, the moon, the city lights, and her… she is so beautiful. The wind toying with her hair, a relaxed look on her face… I wish she didn't have to hide behind her hood so much._ I shut my door and went to lay down on my bed. Before long, I was asleep…

**RAVEN'S P.O.V.**

_She didn't mean it… she did Robin, she did. It was kind for you to comfort me, but I know… I know there is no way you love me. You couldn't, I'm a half-demon, no one loves a demon._ I sat down on my bed. Before I knew it, there were cuts across my arm, crying with me… crying tears of blood. _This is becoming too much of a habit. I have to stop. **No you don't, you deserve it. **Get out of my mind Temptation. **Why… you need me, you know you need that knife too.** OUT! **As you wish…** _I was alone in my mind. I turned towards my pillow and fell onto it.

**STARFIRE'S P.O.V.**

"UGH! I can't believe her! Taking Robin!" I threw books at my wall, anything I could find… "I know… I'll make him jealous, he'll want me back. That little Goth can't have him, not when he is mine! _Everyone_ says we should be together! I'll find a way. They'll see…" I washed all the make up off my face. "Beast Boy will help me, he won't know it though. Robin won't resist me for long…" I brushed my hair and went to sleep.

**RAVEN'S P.O.V.**

_Last night… did it really happen? Does Robin love me? Did we spend hours on the roof talking… Does Starfire hate me? _I looked around my room. _Only one way to find out._ I sighed. I knew it had happened, I just didn't want to believe it. _There was no way… it's just not possible._ I slipped into my uniform and walked out to the breakfast table. Starfire was batting her masacara-covered eyelashes at Robin, with her arm around Beast Boy while Cyborg cooked. Robin was scooted as far away from Starfire as he could be, as I stepped into the room, I could see why. _Slut._ Was the first word that crossed my mind. Starfire was wearing a shirt so low, you might as well not call it a skirt. I sat down by Robin, between him and Starfire. I too scooted away from her, nodding a good morning.

"Mornin' Rae." Cyborg said.

"Hey Raven." Beast Boy said.

Starfire just went "hmmph," and turned her head away.

"Hello Raven." Robin's voice was soft, but he regained his leader tone. "OK! Today is a calm day, I don't think anything is going to really happen, seeing as, it's the middle of summer."

"So what are you saying?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's a day off." Robin said.

"YES!" Came the cheers of the Titans.

"BUT, if anything does happen I expect everyone there ASAP got it?"

"Yes Robin!" Starfire said, batting her eyelashes, if possible, more than before.

I used my powers to make tea.

"Come with me after breakfast." Robin whispered in my ear. I nodded. I could sea Starfires eye's grow jealous, but she kept herself under control.

Robin and I finished breakfast, he stood up and I followed. "Have fun on your day off." Was his call as we left the table. He took me to his room. "I apologize for some mess that may be in here." He said, opening the door and leading me in. His walls were covered in articles, and some posters. He had a Jimi Hendrix Experience poster, Nirvana, Bob Marley, Pink Floyd, The Ramones, and Led Zeppelin posters too. I smiled.

"Nice." I said, eyeing the posters.

On the back wall there was a long window overlooking the lake, a TV on one wall, his bed and a chair on the other. His desk was in a corner, covered in papers. Other than that, it was a clean room. His bed was neatly made, and his floor clear.

"Oh, the posters, thanks. I didn't know you liked…"

"Rock? I may not seem like the type but I love rock."

"But not the reason I wanted to talk to you."

"Good."

"I wanted to know if… if you wanted to go to this café with me. There is a book store I think you would like next to it, it has stuff I like too, I go there sometimes, when I'm not training."

"A café? With you? Really? I'd… I'd… love to."

"Great, we can go for lunch." He smiled nervously.

I nodded. "I better go medidtate."

"Ok, if I don't see you before lunch, then I'll come by your room and we can go."

"OK Robin." I looked at him. "Don't be to tempted by Starfire, I'll know."

He looked at me. "I know she's after me, but I refuse."

I smiled, a rare smile, and left. _He is the only person who seems to be able to make me smile…_


	3. A Day Off

**So here you go: Chapter three. Enjoy it! I think it's ok… this story WILL get MUCH better, it's just taking awhile for things to get going, but it will help out later, and you will go:THANK YOU! Oh you are so WONDERFUL! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I mean… enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! OK? NOW I'M MISERABLE! Thanks, must I be countinuously reminded with this? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**3…**

Robin came by my room at 12:00. I had changed clothes. I was now in a black, floorlength skirt, black converse hi-tops, and a Nirvana shirt. Robin was wearing old jeans, checkerd vans, and a Jimi Hendrix shirt. "No leotard Raven?" He said.

"No, I know it's uniform, but for my day off, I think I'll wear something normal…ish… but whatever. I see you are not in your lovely costume."

"I don't want to be a walking traffic light, as Cyborg puts it. Shall we?" He hooked his arm around mine and we walsed off to the garage.

"Yes we shall." I hopped on to the back of his R-Cycle. "Surprise me Robin." I said.

"You will be."

We drove at top speeds, arriving in front of the café in five minutes.

"Welcome to Hidden Café, and next door is Marvoulous Books."

"How original."

Robin led me inside. I gasped. The café was dark, bathed in red light little tables sat in various parts of an open room, hidden from eachother, curtains surrounding some tables. Some parts of the floor had old faded shag rug covering it, other parts black tile. We walked over to a table in a corner. Robin sat down in one chair, while I sat across from him. I sank into my chair. "How did you find this place?" I asked. Robin smiled.

"I went on a walk one night, and I decided 'why not go in? I'm hungry they have food.'"

"Does Starfire know?"

"No. She wouldn't like it. She likes romance movies with overdramatic sluts as actors."

"You like…"

"Horror. Good horror, not the cheesy stuff. You?"

"Horror. I love old horror, Frankenstien, Dracula… some of today's movies are good though. Like that new one,… what's it called? With humans beginning to understand demons. I'd see that, just to see what they have to say."

"Ca… ca… ca-something. Yes, that'd be interesting, especially for you."

"Yeah, I'd have to be careful not to laugh when they got the facts wrong."

"Haha that would bite. Starfire would never see that."

"Is she the reason you ate breakfast so quickly this morning?"

"Yes. It's obvious she is just using Beast Boy, but I don't think he would understand if we told him."

"He'll figure it out, he's smart."

"I never knew you to be optimistic Raven."

"You must bring out that side in me."

A waitress came over and we ordered coffee. After finishing, we went to the movies instead of the bookstore. "We'll go tomorrow, if we get a chance." Robin told me as we rode towards the theatere.

**ROBIN'S P.O.V. **(After date with Raven.)

_She is amazing. She demands nothing, but I give her everything. I feel happy, happier than I did with Starfire. Star only wanted me to be what she wanted, but Raven let's me be I. _I looked out my window. The sun was starting to fall into the lake, and the stars were beginning to show. _Maybe I can go with Raven to the roof tonight…_ I smiled to myself and walked out into the living room. For once, the TV wasn't on, everyone was talking, except Raven, who was preouccupied with a book. Starfire noticed me come in and starting batting her eyelashes. _How do they stay on?_ It was obvious to me that they were fake, and I was a guy, males were always ignorant. I walked over towards Raven and sat down next to her. She shut her book and looked up at me. _Her eyes… _The amethyst eyes revealed small parts of her emotion, currently showing me kindness. I smiled at her, having a conversation without words.

_The Titans are talking. _Her thought was in my mind.

_What?_

_They are wondering what inspired you to give them a day off._

_Oh. _

_They think it was me._

_What if it was?_

I could feel embarassment and gratitude. _I doubt it. You didn't want to see Starfire. _

_No… _

_Yes. It was part of it. It's getting obvious._

_What's get-_ I felt her presence leave my mind. _How?_ I thought to myself. _How did she do that?_ I shook my head.

The Titans were staring at me, Beast Boy was just about to say something when our doorbell rang, and a voice shouted, "TITANS! HELLO?"

Beast Boy stood up and went to get the door. He came back in with Terra standing next to him.

"No." Was Raven's first response.

"What are you doing here?" Cyborg asked.

"Terra, friend Terra?" Starfire questioned.

_You don't have to act anymore Starfire, we all know you aren't that naïve. _I looked over at Raven who was trying to contain a smirk. I looked at her in question.

"I read your thoughts that's what." She whispered.

Terra was smirking, I glared at her with hate, I could feel Raven glaring too. _How can I feel what she feels?_ I'd ask her later…

"What are you doing here?" Raven spat…

**SO that's chapter three. Is it good? Is it OK? Is it awful? PLEASE HELP ME OUT!**


	4. Lust

**GARRRRRRRRRR. Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans! OK? GOSH! (like napolean dynamite, hahaha get it? No? OK…) WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Now I'm all sad. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own personal enjoyment. This is for _fun_ SO TAKE THAT FANCY LAWYERS! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**4…**

"I came for your help." Terra said.

"Help? OF COURSE!" Beast Boy said. "WE HAVE TO HELP HER!"

"Can it BB." Cyborg calmly said. Beast Boy obeyed.

I could feel Raven's anger, and curiosity. _How can I feel what you feel?_

_What? _Raven was surprised now.

_I feel what you feel!_

_Oh,… it's a connection, I'll explain later, it's very confusing._

"What do you need our help with?" Raven's voice was cold.

"Slade is after me!" Terra said, her voice was high pitched.

I felt Raven try to get into Terra's mind, but Terra had it block and would not let her guard down. _Let me in your mind Terra. _

Terra ignored her. "So can I like stay or what?" Terra asked.

"I don't know…"

"YES!" Beast Boy screamed.

"How did you get out?" Raven asked.

"I used my powers to keep myself alive, and to slowly pry the stone apart. You see, when you molded it together, there was a line where the two pieces met. I used my powers to push the pieces apart, and eventually I escaped."

"You're not as stupid as I thought." Raven said.

"But why are you here?" I asked.

"I _told_ you Slade is after me."

"Why would he be after you? You are his apprientice aren't you?"

"NO! I AM A TEEN TITAN!" Terra was whiny.

"We'll vote!" Beast Boy said.

"Since when did you follow logic?" Raven was glaring at him.

"I agree with BB, it's the only way to settle this."

"Beast Boy is sooo right." Starfire said.

"Fine." Raven said, her voice icy. She turned her glare to Terra. "If you make it on this team I will make sure-"

"RAVEN! STOP WITH THE THREATS ALLREADY!" Beast Boy said. "Ok. All for Terra raise your hand."

"Wait. Terra you can't vote." Robin said, Terra put her hand down. Beast Boy and Starfire raised their hands, and looked expactantly at Cyborg.

_No! _Raven's thought shot through my mind, surprising me. I turned to watch Cyborg, who slowly raised his hand. "She can't harm us, we are the Titan's, and we know she wouldn't again, especially with Raven breathing down her back." Cyborg said. "Besides, she may know where Slade is, so we can finally defeat him."

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCH AN OPTIMIST?" Raven shouted, a lamp exploded.

"Come on Rae, cheer up."

Raven walked out. I shot them all looks and followed. _Raven! No… I agree with you._

_I know Robin… I know. Follow me._ She led me to the roof again. "She's working for Slade." Raven was standing on the edge of the roof, staring out at the lake. Her hood was down and her hair was flowing in the breeze. _She's beautiful…_ I let myself think before I realzied she could hear me.

_Thank you. You can talk, it makes no difference._

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to watch her."

**AUTHORS P.O.V. **(Same scene, sorry for confusion.)

"All the time?" Robin asked.

"Yes. We don't have a much of a choice." Raven said. They went on to talk about ways

to watch Terra, unknowing that Starfire was watching them…

**STARFIRE'S P.O.V.**

_You are mine Robin! _I thought to herself, she was mildly surprised Robin and Raven weren't talking about her. I glared at them. Cloaked by shadows I will never be found. I sat and watched for what seemed like hours to me, but a short time to Raven and Robin. _Look at them, staring into eachothers eyes like that… just kiss her! Or is that what Robin called lust once… this must be… love. NO STARFIRE! They do not love eachother, Robin cannot love that Goth!_ Robin was leaning in closer to Raven._ ARRRRRRGH! They are sitting down next to eachother, staring at the moon, so close… if he is going to kiss her then he SHOULD! Wait… I do not wish for them to kiss. HAH! Raven is as suspensful as I am!_ Starfire watched them, to her surprise Raven made no move to kiss Robin, nor to force him closer to her faster. Robin was whispering something in Raven's ear. _Grrr…_ I thought to myself. I strained to hear.

"… finally found love, what I was looking for was under my nose, I'm looking at her eyes, beautiful amethyst eyes." With that Robin finally kissed her. I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out THANK GOD! I HAVE BEEN WAITING! _Why aren't they stopping? It was just supposed to be the little 'pecks' he called kisses that he gave ME! He saves THAT for her? _

"We should get going." I heard her whisper.

"Only because I need air, things would be so much easier if we didn't…"

"Imagine how long we would have been up here."

I growled and moved further into the shadows. Luckily they didn't hear me, I could have screamed and they wouldn't have. _They are to obsorbed in eachother to even care… I'LL SHOW THEM! heh heh heh… Raven will pay…_ I silently followed after Robin. Raven went to her room, and Robin headed the opposite way, to his room, and towards me.

"Hello Robin." My voice came out sweet, I sounded like my usual naïve self.

"Oh. Hey Starfire."

_He didn't even use my nickname! This has gone to far._ I used my strength on him and threw him against the wall. "THIS IS HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE!" I was leaning in, when I felt someone behind me. "WHAT?" I whirled around from Robin, giving him time to throw me off.

"Don't. Touch. Him." Raven's eyes were crimson. "I. Don't. Care. How. Lost. In. Lust. You. Are." Her words were short, angrier than I have ever heard her.

"Fine." I snapped. I turned around and walked towards my room. _UUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHH! I'M GOING TO KILL HER! No Starfire… be naïve… don't let them suspect anything…_

AUTHOR'S POINT OF VIEW 

"Raven, it wasn't… I didn't…" Robin was following Raven to her room.

"I know you didn't! Just come in…"

"I'm really sorry, I just…"

"I KNOW you didn't WANT it to happen! She had you against the wall and was getting

ready too kiss you! I HAVE STOOD ON THE SIDELINES FOR A YEAR! I DON'T WANT IT TO HAPPEN AGAIN!" Raven screamed.

"No… Raven, please…"

"I'm sorry it's just that- wait. We can't talk someone is listening." Raven walked over to the door.

Robin's Point of View 

_Love… I love her. I have to tell her, I have to make her accept… Her… _I wanted my arms around her again… _Chill Robin. _To feel her embrace… Much more than her embrace…

"I'm sorry… I need to medidtate…"

"I understand." I found myself saying, even though I didn't want to leave. _Up there on the roof was heaven… _I walked to my room and sat down on my bed, thinking about what to do about Starfire… and Terra. _God! Why did she have to come in the picture? I mean… Just when Raven is starting to open, maybe to the whole team, she comes, and she closes again! _

Raven's Point of View

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos… Calm down Raven… Calm down… It was nothing! Starfire will get over it, she has to see! She'll understand, won't she?" I knew she wouldn't… I knew it would be a long time even if she did… If…" _If…_ The word echoed in my mind even as I drifted into sleep. _If…_

**I hope you like it… It's taking awhile for me to get started. Sorry, but all of this will tie in later, unless I decide to change something. But for once I have a basic plot and I'm not just randomly writing. Of course, this is my first fan fic… things must be different for fanfics. It feels good. THERE SHALL BE MORE! MUWAHAHAHAHA. And to my shock people are reading this! Wow thank you, Its very flattering that people (or person unless the others like it THEN REVIEW MAN!) like this story. Thanks! **

**-beams-**


	5. Love

DISCLAIMER: my god how many times do I have to say it? I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS OK? MUST YOU RUB IT IN? wah… now you've depressed me. Hmmmph.

**Oh, info on the story: you may be thinking it's taking forever to get started, and I'm sorry, but I wrote this other one, that I'm very tempted to post, well anyways my other one was rushed, so this is going to go kind of slowly, unless you want me to speed things up, in that case REVIEW and say hey, hey you, this is going slow can ya speed it up? I'm just WAITING to find out what happens. (thanks to all those who have reviewed! I'm so glad you like my story! I was shocked to find I had one review, then THREE more appeared!) So here ya go:**

**BEFORE I FORGET: If you wish to read chapter one, because the thing is being really evil to me and it won't post then please tell me and I'll find a way ta get it to ya! So unless this actually makes sense then read on… but here is a summary of chapter one: robin is unconcsious, and the rest of the team has to leave to go on some mission (don't ask what I don't know yeah, and it's my story hahaha ok…) so Raven is left with Robin to make sure he is ok, and he wakes up to her, and they find out they love eachother (uggh that sounds so sappy, sorry, but it's for the best) AND so they kiss n' stuff and starfire comes back. Bla bla bla, she finds out. OH OH, and Raven can kiss because she cuts herself and her powers can escape to a box, I'll put more when I figure out excactly what I want to do. SO the rating may go up if I feel I am going into detail, but may not, and later it probably will (NOT for what you're thinking I'M NOT A LEMON, OR LIME WHATEVER IT IS) so that's chapter one, if the thing doesn't work. And here is chapter five: **

**5: (starting in authors point of view)**

Raven woke up and looked around. _Maybe it was a dream… No… I never get dreams, I another luxury I've grown used to not having. Nightmares, I'm blessed with those. _Raven smiled to herself. _Nightmares show you more anway._ She walked over to her mirror and brushed her hair. She then walked into the kitchen.

Starfire and Terra were talking in hushed voices, they stopped as Raven came in.

Robin's Point of View:

"Raven." The word I said to myself got me out of bed. "I love Raven." I smiled. "I'm going to tell Raven I love her. I combed my hair and walked into the kitchen. Raven was glaring at Starfire and Terra as she fixed her tea.

"Good morning." I said grimly to them. Raven turned around to face me.

_Why so grim?  
_

_I love the masks I wear._

_So you're in a good mood then._

_Yes._ I smiled at her. I felt her hear flutter and realized we were still connected. _Nervous?_

_No. _

_Would you be nervous if-_ Our thoughts were interupted by Starfire and Terra. Raven broke our train of thought and turned towards them. I felt small parts of what she was feeling.

"What are you two staring at eachother for? Especially you Robin, Raven is **_not_** anything to look at." Terra said.

"Raven is beautiful, what does it matter to you anyway?"

"NO she isn't!" Starfires voice was whiny.

I sighed.

"She is so ugly! She doesn't do anything! She's just a stupid gothic witch that no one likes!"

"I LIKE HER!"

"Stop taking her on a guilt trip Robin." Terra said coolly.

"GUILT TRIP?" I was furiuous. Raven was in shock. "THIS IS NO GUILT TRIP!"

"You love Starfire and you know it."

"No. I do not love Starfire, she is my teammate! I love Raven!" The words slipped. I did NOT want her to find out this way, I wanted her to find out on the roof, tonight… while we were alone.

Starfire and Terra glared as they walked out. "He's a loser anyway Star, he's ugly."

"Yeah." Starfire tossed her hair and they were gone.

"You didn't mean that." Raven had turned to me. "You don't want Starfire so you use me."

"No." My words were soft. "I cannot lose you! I have lost to Slade, the rest of the team thinks I'm a horrible leader…"

"So I am a guilt trip, for you, just to ease your pain!"

"NO! I'm in love!"

"With who?"

"You!" My words were pleading. "Raven… I do! I love you ok?" I pulled her close to me, her face towards mine. "LOVE!"

"M-me?" She was trembling in my arms, I wrapped her into a hug.

"Yes. You." My words were soft.

"Me."

I nodded and kissed her. "You."

"Whoa! Ok, I'll leave!" Beast Boy said.

"Huh?" I said, surprised.

"You looked pretty deep there wonder boy, I think it might be better to let you be."

"Uh… Beast Boy, you sounded smart."

"I know." Beast Boy was beaming. "Terra taught me how to sound smart, speaking of which, where is she? TEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA?"

"Smart? To late." Raven said. I was about to agree when the alarm went off.

"TITANS GO!" I yelled.

"Where to Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"To the water tower, some moron is up to something…"

"Ok." Cyborg nodded.

I rushed to my R-Cycle, Raven and Starfire flew, while Cyborg and Beast Boy, and Terra went in the t-car. We stopped at the water tower, shocked to see…

HAHAHAHAH who will it be? Slade? Or someone else? MUWAHAHAHAHAHA. Actually I shouldn't be laughing because I don't know. Hehehe… -shuts up- It might just be something really stupid, or something REALLY IMPORTANT THAT WILL TOTALLY TWIST MY PLOT AND BREAK MY STORY INTO PIECES! That could be fun. So give me your best guesses and REVIEW! Muwahahahaha. Oh, and **SORRY IT WAS SHORT!**


	6. Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Just this plot. If you can call it a plot.

So we are starting a new chapter… hmmm. And we left at a cliffhanger. What happens next? _SHUT UP!_ You are probably thinking, _GET ON WITH IT_ you are also thinking. I say to you: calm. It's starting… I also say: this will be long to make up for last time. And… thank you to all of my reviewers! (look it's got an 's' on it, as in more than one!) I never thought people would like my story. I put it up for fun, but now that people like it, I'm going to try to make it make some amount of sense! Again, I'm really sorry about chapter one, it's got the first four, and I don't want it to go back to being chapter three so it's going to stay like that. Although to anyone who is newly reading the story it will make no sense. Ok, I'll be quiet for those of you who so kindly read this, and let you read the story:

**

* * *

****6…**

"Aqualad?" Cyborg exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Raven demanded.

"Friend Aqualad? Aren't you on our side?"

"Aqualad!" Terra said, trying to sound surprised.

"What are you doing?" I snapped.

"Getting your attention, and it **_worked_**!" Aqualad said.

"AZARATH METRION ZIN-"

"Don't finish your sentence Raven. I'm not here to hurt you, just to warn you."

"Then why didn't you come to the tower?" Beast Boy asked, scratching his head.

Aqualad rolled his eyes. "Because… Do I honestly have to explain this?"

"HE'S NOT ON OUR SIDE!" The rest of the Titans yelled. Terra moved over to Beast Boy.

"It's okay Beast Boy, I love you, even if your team doesn't!" Terra said.

"YOU SHOULD ROT IN-"

"A-HEM!"

"Oh." Everyone turned back to Aqualad.

"What do you want us to know?" I asked.

"You are all fools, and should mind your own business. If I catch any one of you where you are not supposed to be, I will kill you. No one has disobeyed this yet, but if you do, it's just a warning. Don't disobey. Stay where you belong Titans."

With that Aqualad disappeared.

"Du-ude! What did that mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"Terra why don't you explain." Cyborg said.

"Right, so Beast Boy…" I stopped listening.

"Robin." Raven was standing next to me. "What were you about to say before we left?"

"I was just going to agree with you."

"Oh."

Raven almost sounded disappointed when I said that. _Why would she be dissapointed? _I thought to myself before I realized she could hear my thoughts.

**RAVEN'S POINT OF VIEW **(sorry I got sick of Robin's p.o.v.)

"Do you want a ride back?" He offered.

"I can fly."

"I know, but if you wanted a change in things…"

"Ok." I nodded. _I wonder why he is offering this to me. He never did to Starfire…_

I sat down behind him. "You'll have to put your arms around my waist."

"Oh, right." I hugged him.

"Hold on." He smiled, it was a devilish grin. "Enjoy the ride." Robin took off. I had never been on his R-Cycle, nor did I know he went so fast. My hood was whipped off my head and my hair flew behind me. Cyborg and the rest caught up to us, I noticed Starfire wasn't flying. Instead she was glaring at me from the window of the T-Car. Terra was grinning and being the usual two face she was. I grinned picturing a comet hit her. _Childish thoughts Raven… Childish thoughts that Robin can hear. Admit it, you like having him this close, to feel what you feel…_ (Thanks Rose for the idea hehe –grins at thought of Terra dying-) I felt my powers slipping. _No! I have to now… _We pulled up in front of the tower.

"Thanks for the ride I have to go medidate now." I said in a rushed voice.

"Oh. Ok Raven, I'll see you later then. I should train and reasearch for Slade anways…" Robin said, the last part more to himself than me. I rushed up to my room, ignoring him. "Cool." Was my last word to him. I grabbed the box off my dresser and sat down on my bed. I traced my fingers over the intricate carvings of ravens and various Latin spells. Azarath Metrion Zinthos was written on the front. The top of my box was clear, my emotions swirling around inside. Red for anger, yellow for happy, black for depressed, navy for sad, were the basic ones, then the more complicated, the ones with faces. Disorder, an angry figure of me, wreaking havoc wherever she went, Order, a calmer, more serene me, Confusing an alone desperate figure constantly wondering where to go and messing with the other emotions, then Love, love held more emotions, anger, depression, happiness, desire, lust, and Swoon. Swoon was seldom seen, a boy-crazed Raven, laughing and (of course) swooning at anything a boy said. I had learned to control swoon very easily. "Order!" I said. "I thought you told me I could be free from you for a week! How come I felt my powers start to grow out of control.

"Swoon." Was orders first response.

"Why was swoon controling my emotions, that is your job as you have explained to me."

"Yes, I know it is my job." Order said calmly.

"Why… why me?" I was angry, but sad at the same time. It was odd to have human feelings, they seemed so primative compared to my emotions.

"Disorder has been hard to control lately." Order snapped me out of my self pity. _Pity…_ Pity was empty, a silver swirling around in the box.

"Why?"

"She wants more blood, you know she feeds off of it don't you?"

"Yes you told me." I was calm, speaking in my monotone as if this were a daily thing. Talking about your emotions wanting blood, your blood nonetheless.

"So, you have to give him more to satisfy him."

"Please, this isn't right, I can't be a…"

"Well then have your emotions back!"

I sighed and pulled the knife out of my dresser drawer.

"RAVEN, COME ON WE HAVE A TEAM MEETING!" Cyborg's voice rang through the air, making me jump.

"I will later." I whispered to the box, but order wasn't listening. My whisper was heard by no one but me. I sighed and left. _I can't… this is so wrong. I should just control my emotions… not this easy way out._ I sat across from Terra, Beast Boy, and Starfire, Next to Robin, who was diagonal from Cyborg.

"Well. We all know why we are here right?" Robin asked.

"Yes, it's about Aqualad right?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes! Good job!" Terra squealed.

"Shut up." I uttered the words without meaning too, my dark side back. I let it come, it was better than being human. **_Yess Raven._ **A demonic voice said. _Get out disorder. **Why, I wanted something, you didn't give it to me, so why should I leave? **AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!_ Calm crimson flashed through my mind, and I was serene again. "Now." Robin's voice brought my from my thoughts.

The meeting seemed to drag on for days. Robin noticed I was more distant than usual, and shot me worried glances occasionaly. "…Something to do with Slade." I sat up. I knew he was avoiding using Terra's name for a reason. He didn't want to infuriate her and make her send Slade to us. _Clever…_ Finally Robin ended the meeting.

"LUNCH!" Cyborg said, the rest of the Titans rushed towards the kitchen. I used this time to slip back to my room.

"So are you ready?" Order was sitting calmly in my box.

"For one day, and this is the last time." I looked at the knife. I picked it up and sat down on my bed.

"Last time?" Order asked.

"Yes." I was sure. This is it… the last time. My arm had white scars zig-zagging up and down it. I closed my eyes and lowered the knife to my skin. Pain shot up my arm. "No…" I had gone deeper than I wanted. Blood poured out. I grabbed a tissue and cleaned it off. Running to my bathroom I washed my arm. I heard knocking. _Good enough._ I ran over to my door.

"Raven, it's Robin. Let me in."

"Fine." I opened the door. He shut it behind him.

"Why does my arm hurt?" He pushed his sleeve up, no cut was there but blood was running down his arm.

_No… it couldn't._

_What couldn't?_

_We are very closely connected Robin._

_I know. _Happiness washed through me. _I like it._

_Yes I know you like it, and I do too… But I guess there are things I need to explain, here sit down. _I motioned to my bed.

"Why?" He asked me.

"I have the priveledge of holding my emotions in a box." I showed him my box. Order was sitting there, trying to withhold Disorder.

"THAT WASN'T ENOUGH!" Disorder was screaming.

"THEN DON'T BOTHER WITHOLDING YOURSELF!" They were arguing.

"Silence." They were both quiet. "Then don't help me! I'm through!"

"Through with what Raven?" Robin was looking into my eyes.

"I have to cut myself to put my emotions in this box. You see, Disorder likes blood, so it all works out…" Robin wasn't backing away, which surprised me. Maybe my teammates care more than what I see. "We were so closely connected that when I cut myself I hurt you too. I'm sorry Robin."

"As long as you're safe. But Raven, you have to stop." He was looking into my eyes. "No matter what it takes."

"I will… I know…"

"If you don't you will have to get help."

Fear shot through me. Help? How can people I don't know help me?

"I know you can stop, you're very strong Raven. Come on, you need food, and to see people, not to be alone. We're here, you're our friend." I nodded and followed.

I looked around at my team members, and began to really appriciate them. Except for Terra of course, but she wasn't really a team member.

Cyborg was always so kind, ready to help anyone.

Beast Boy, though he wasn't smart, and I hated to admit it, but his jokes always cheer me up.

Starfire, though she was being cruel to me now, she was a great person. She was someone you could talk to, and she was a great comfort. I realized I missed that. Ever since I had been able to get rid of my emotions I hadn't needed that, or so I thought. _This is why we have drifted apart Starfire…_

Robin… I can never thank Robin enough. He has saved me, and now he is here for me. _Love… he loves me._ I saw him smiling, glad I was thinking about him. I smiled in return, my rare smile. I used my powers and fixed some herbal tea. I sat down with Everyone at the table.

"Hey Rae." Cyborg stopped stuffing his face just long enough to utter those two words.

"Raven! It's been what, minutes? What brings you out here?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh, the usual, hunger."

"Are you sure you didn't miss us?" Beast Boy raised his eyebrows.

"No, and what are you looking at me like that for, you have Terra."

"Who says I just need Terra."

"Beast Boy!" Terra smacked him upside his head.

"What?"

Terra just rolled her eyes.

"Hello Raven." Starfires voice was empty, not sad, but not happy. She wasn't angry either, just there.

"Hello Star."

"So Raven, Really what did bring you out of your room?" Cyborg asked. He was filling his plate with more food.

_Tell them._ Robin's thought echoed in my mind.

_Why?_

_They need to know._

_Do they?_

_Yes._

_Fine then, I'll tell them. _"Well… I guess this is something everyone should know, I cut myself."

"WHAT?" Beast Boy yelled.

"Raven why?" Cyborg looked mortified, a look I didn't know he could achieve.

"What is this cutting you speak of?" Starfire tried to act naïve.

"I KNEW THE GOTH CUT HERSELF! UGH!" Terra yelled.

"I have a good reason if you will let me explain. Starfire, cutting is when someone self-mutilates themselves. They use a knife, and… cut themselves. But I did it because it got rid of my emotions! I could have human thoughts! I know it was wrong but I really needed too… it just felt so good not to have my emotions go out of my control every time I laughed, was scared, angry, or sad." _They don't need to know about how I felt when I saw Robin._

_How did you feel about me Raven?  
_

_You weren't supposed to hear that!_

How can I not? It was just so tempting… 

"Do you still…"

"No. I'm stopping, today. I know it was wrong. I'm out here to get help from you. My teammates. Robin thinks it's a good idea that I talk to people."

"Well." Cyborg started. "You come to us, because you need help, you trust us that much Rae?"

"Yes. I know you trust me, and I know you are there for me, I just didn't look. We're a team."

"The Teen Titans!" Beast Boy chimed in.

"I didn't mean for it to sound so sappy."

"Well it did, and I just had to."

"Come on Starfire, I don't want to sit here and watch these losers realize that we're a team."

"What do you mean we?" I turned to Terra. "There is no we here. If so, you are NOT in it."

"Whoa Raven, a little harsh there." Cyborg said.

"She deserves it!"

Cyborg was trying to contain a smile as Terra and Starfire stormed out of the room, saying they were going to the mall.

"So that just leaves us, what should we do?" Beast Boy asked. "Du-ude there is only one girl here! AHHHHHHH HOW ARE WE GONNA LIVE? Raven will just have to share…"

"If anyone here is going to get anything it's Robin you stupid pervert!"

"Fine then! TEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA waaaaaaaaaaaaait!"

"She's gone man." Cyborg said. Robin was bent over laughing.

"So… So… pathetic!" Robin wheezed.

"VIDEO GAMES!" Beast Boy yelled. "What are you laughing at Robin?"

"You!"

"This is so cruel!"

"No you're just funny Beast Boy, of course, what isn't funny about a little green dude?" Cyborg laughed at his own joke. "Get it? Little Green Dude? He's little and… haha…"

"We get it Cyborg, it just isn't funny." I said.

"Right."

"Um… Cyborg, can I ask you something really quick?" I asked him. Robin looked at me. "You two stay here. Don't worry Robin, I'm not cheating on you." A small smile formed on my face as Robin relaxed. Cyborg and I stepped into the hall.

"It was you." I said to him.

"Me what?"

"That led Starfire away for so long, you knew Robin would wake up, and he would find me. You knew all along… Why did you do that for me?"

"Because he deserves better than Starfire." Cyborg said. "You are a wonderful person Raven, he is lucky to have someone like you to be there for him, and Robin is a great guy, you're lucky too."

"You went out of your way to do something for us?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Cyborg." I hugged him. "I owe you."

"You don't seem like yourself…"

"I haven't been lately. Human emotions are different, and I'm still getting used to going back to my own."

"Right." We walked back into the living room, Robin and Beast Boy practically dove for the couch, pretending they were there for the whole time.

"It wasn't that it was bad or anything, it would just be awkward to announce that." I said coolly.

"DUDE! I thought you said she didn't hear us!" Beast Boy turned to Robin.

"You are so gullible sometimes, honestly."

"Fine, hey lets play that new racing game! All four of us can play, come on Raven PLEAAAAAAAAAASEEEEEEEEE?" Beast Boy said.

I looked down at the game. _For them._ I thought. "Sure." _For you too…_

Ok. I think that's long enough, I could drag that on a lot longer, but I won't. This was a fairly uneventful chapter, but of course I get writers block right as I leave you at a cliffhanger. Gaar… Sorry.

**To the reviewer (forgive me I forget your name) who said I had a weak beginning: I hope you are still reading, and I have to say I agree. It is weak, but it helps me out later. This is my first fan fic, so thanks for not being to hard on me. I know the team is there, and they will be, I keep telling you people: later. This all helps me for later. I know exactly what I want to happen, just not about how to get there, so I will need help, gimme ideas man! I know cutting is bad, and I'm sorry, I just needed that for Raven, so she and Robin could hook up without to many difficulties. I'm giving my story away a little but: Raven will find other ways to overcome her emotions. I don't think it's fair that she has to deal with that so I like to lift the burden from her shoulders. So to any other reviewers or anyone who is listening: I hope you are enjoying the story, sorry for some of the sap, but I just couldn't resist, it was so much fun. So I leave you with questions: what about terra? Is she really good? Or is she against the Titans? (if you are a terra fan why I wouldn't know then you probably won't enjoy this story as it grows. I really hate terra so I will torture her, like I did earlier MUWAHAHAHAHA.- So anyways, please review, I have writers block and I need some influence, not that the reviews I get are bad, but I need some IDEAS PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOLater DaysoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**


	7. Falling Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. OK? I MEAN MUST I PUT THIS? IT JUST MAKES ME MISERABLE! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! –Is given a sucker by men in white suits, looks at them and says 'what are you doing here? They let me out! HEY MAN STOP sleeeeeeeeeepy time… Falls asleep-

**Ok. So just ignore my random weirdness. I have to say thankyou to my love-ely reviewer: Ravens-Rage. THAT IS AN AWESOME IDEA! So now I will use it. I hope this chapter is better than the last, I thought chapter six kinda sucked, but maybe that's just me. I actually read through my work, this is something I never do until I am finished! Unless of course I need help with details later, but that usually doesn't happen. So this must be bringing out boldness in me, because it sure took a lot to get this up here, I NEVER let people read my writing. EVER. And here I can openly put it up without fear of anything. I'm enjoying it a lot too. So feel special. Oh, I guess those of you who read this 'authors note' I believe it's called want me to shut up don't you? Well TOO BAD BECAUSE I HAVE A QUESTION: what the heck is author's alert? Is that a good thing? I hope it's good… so here is chapter seven, enjoy it.**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT: THE RATING MY GO UP ONE IN A FUTURE CHAPTER I.E. THE NEXT ONE OR THE ONE AFTER, BUT I AM NOT A LEMON SO DO NOT WORRY, IT IS JUST FOR DETAIL. SO PLEASE KEEP READING AND DO NOT BE ALARAMED. THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY.**

Ok sorry, but i think you need to know that so no one spazzes out. So here you go:

**This is in Robin's P.O.V.**

"That was fun!" Beast Boy said over dinner.

"Yeah Rae, you should play video games more often YOU KICKED OUR BUTTS!"

"Maybe. Maybe I won't sit and watch my brain ooze out of my ears."

"Ok Raven, you just go on ahead. Some of us will remain smarter-ish-er."

"Yo BB, that's not a word." Cyborg said.

"Uh-bub-ug-ble, SO?" Beast Boy managed to get a retort.

Cyborg sighed and shook his head. I laughed at them, watching Raven try not to smile. "Where are Starfire and Terra, they've been gone for hours." I said.

"I dunno." Beast Boy said, right as Starfire walked into the room. "Where's Terra?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Terra had to go see a friend, Andy, friend Andy, that's who it was. She'll be back later." Starfire said, her voice cool.

I felt hatred pulse through my veins and I realized it was Raven who felt it. _Calm… stay calm. _Raven calmed herself.

_Sorry, that two faced little…_

_I know, I know._

_She's not very creative. Andy, Aqualad… or am I just jumping to conclusions?_

_No, you may be right._

"What's for dinner?" Starfire asked.

"Spaghetti." (Sp?) I replied.

"Oh."

**After Dinner…**

_Do you want to go to the roof?_

_Yeah, let's._

"She's working for Slade." Her words were cold, she was glaring down at the lake.

"Is that where she is then?"

"No. She is with Aqualad."

"I thought Starfire said she was with Andy…"

"How can you believe what Terra said to Starfire? I cannot trust Terra."

"Can you trust Starfire?"

"Despite what she has tried to do to me, yes. I trust her with my life."

"Where is Aqualad?"

"I'm not sure exactly, I know they are nearby. I can feel both of them."

"We have to find him." I could feel my hunger for finding Slade overpower me. I wanted to kill him, give him the pain that he has given me back to him. I knew Raven could sense this hunger too, and she calmed me.

"I know we have to find them, you have to calm down too. We cannot let anger overpower us. I suppose I need to explain more about our connection…"

"Yes."

"You feel what I feel don't you."

I nodded. She countinued, "You now share the burden of my emotions, but you can help me regain control, and I can help you regain control. So in a way it makes us stronger, emotionally and physically we will learn how to adapt to this. I don't think I will be able to break it for awhile, especially if Disorder has control."

"I understand. What about physically, will it affect us there?"

"When I am hurt, you will feel it, and when you are hurt I will feel it. However, when we share strength, so we are much stronger. Keep in mind, that brings weaknesses too." She stopped.

"What?"

"I know where they are." She looked at me. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Hold on." She pulled me close to her and leaped off the tower. We fell down… falling… She suddenly jerked us up, flying out to the center of the lake. Without a word we began to drop. I instinctvly pointed my feet, preparing for our landing. We plunged into the water, deeper and deeper until we were in a tube, the tube was pitch black, some water filtering in from the lake, just enough for a boat to carry us through. I felt Raven push us against the wall.

_We must wait to see how many come by._

We watched the boats, sleek and black with on small lamp on them. After several minutes no one had come, we hopped onto one.

_This passage is wide enough for two to pass through, be on the lookout, if you see anyone duck. _

_Ok. Raven?_

_Yes Robin?_

_I love you._

_I love you too Robin._

_Sorry I had to be so sappy… but what if we do meet up with Slade and…_

_You of all people should not fear him. If Slade was here, I would sense him. _

_Ok._

We let the passage carry us, twisting and turning. Raven lay against me as we traveled.

_I hear voices._

_Is it Aqualad and Terra?_

A high-pitched squeal answered my question.

_Yes. We have to get off, we have to find out what she is up to…_

Part of me wanted to stay on the boat longer, enjoying Raven's presense against me, but my other half was too obsessed with finding Slade won. I hopped off the boat and so did she. Quietly we followed the direction the voices were coming from until we found ourselves in the beginning of a clear passageway. We could see all of the fish in the lake, and at certain angles, the Titan Tower, which was a small T in the distance. Raven silently led the way. The tunnel ended in front of a large room. The room was sphere, with plexiglass windows overlooking the lake. Fish swam by leaving swirls of bubbles. The room was bright with light, a couch sat overlooking the lake, a TV on one side of the room, along with a stero, a gamecube, and countless CDs. On the other side was a shelf, a table, a small kitchen with a fridge, stove, microwave, and a pantry. Shoved in the back corner of the room was a desk overflowing with paperwork. Raven and I were focused on the couch, where Terra and Aqualad sat, laughing.

"… Titans are so foolish! I can't believe they let me back on the team!"

"It was stroke of luck, I'm glad they did, this makes things much easier."

"Except for Raven and Robin."

"We'll kill them later, unless Slade wants them as apprentices."

"It doesn't matter, he needs more power before anyone can be his full apprentice."

"Yes, soon we will be able to fully serve him, but for now, enjoy the freedom."

"Freedom! Yes, Raven and Robin won't have that for long. Did you know they go out now? Starfire is so jealous, it's hilarious what she wants to do to Raven. But I can see why, I hate the little goth, and Robin is so self-absorbed. I don't know how anyone can love a walking traffic light."

"Very true Terra. You are easy to love…" Aqualad leaned in towards Terra.

_I don't want to watch them make out, and we've heard enough, besides we can always come back._

_Yeah, I'm right behind you._ I nodded to Raven. We left, quickly, but still quiet, we were both scared of being caught, and what would happen. Just our luck, no boats went back to the entrance, so we had to walk back.

We were almost to the main passage when Raven heard someone.

_Oh no! Of all the times, quickly! Hide!_

_Where?_ We were frantic, but we both knew we were trapped. A guard came into view.

"HALT! WHO GOES THERE?" Several more guards appeared. Terra and Aqualad where there too.

"UGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Terra screamed.

_Run!_

Raven didn't have to tell me twice, we ran. Raven grabbed onto me and we tried to push up out of the water, but we couldn't.

_We have to swim…_ She thought.

_I'm ready. _

_Good, we don't have any time to prepare._ We swam up as fast as we could. The water was so heavy around me… It was hard work, but we swam. Almost there… I can make it… We reached the surface, gasping for air.

_Now I can try to transport us._ I felt Raven's power encircle us, and we started towards the tower.

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhoooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww._ Raven dropped us, we were halfway there. "Sorry… I can't make it… I'm too weak to use my powers. I think it will take less engergy to swim, so my demon side can build its power back up. We're lucky they aren't chasing us."

"Ok. Yeah, that was close, much to close."

We started off swimming, slowly, but neither of us wanted to remain in the lake for any longer than neccesary. We swam faster and faster until we reached shore.

"Now." Raven's black power surrounded us and we were on the roof, sopping wet and gasping for breath. Suddenly the stars started to twinkle, and then go out. The moon was no longer shining, and the city lights were out. Several stars then started to form the words 'DO NOT MESS WITH OUR PLANS!' Then the stars fell, the rest twinkled back to life, the moon gave its usual radiance, and the city was bright and shining. Out of nowhere small remaints of a star hit Raven, knocking her on the ground.

"NO!" I screamed.

**Raven's P.O.V.**

The star hit me, it was cold and hard, not the warmth I would expect from it. It had morphed into a real star, one I could hold. It gave off beauty and hope for a brief second, but then began to radiate hate and misery. I screamed and thew it, the cold burning my hand. Using the last of my power I healed myself. I faintly heard Robin screaming my name, telling me it will be allright, not to leave him, that he loves me. I wish I could open my mouth to tell him the same, but I am too weak. He knows I love him, he knows I would do anything for him. He knows that he has to stop Slade by himself if I die. He knows that the other Titans won't believe him. He knows… he knows… I went unconcious.

* * *

Review NOW. iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii commmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaand youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu -holds up watch and swings it back and forth- 


	8. Slade

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**So here is chapter eight. If not this chapter the next one will make the rating go up to pg-13.**

**Ok: I know there was confusion about the star thing that I did (sorry I was listening to AFI's 'Death of Seasons' and it just sorta came out like that, but anyways: yes I know Slade doesn't have the power to mess with the stars that was Terra, you know she can mess with the earth n' stuff. I just wanted to do that, it seemed like it was getting kind of boring, and I didn't know how to end to chapter. And b. I just wanted to do that. I am glad people like this, oh and the thing about Aqualad, I guess I should specify, (ohhh big word) yes he is being mind controlled; I will explain this in this chapter. Sorry that Starfire is evil, but it just fits in so well. Maybe I will mess with that a little. BUT I do not know so read on.**

**Oh, and a key: **

_**Bold Italic: One of Raven's emotions talking to her, like Disorder, Order, Insanity etc.**_

Italic: Thoughts, most of these between Raven and Robin 

Regular: Regularly story, depending on the point of view it may seem like thoughts, it depends

OK… don't ask why I put that, but just in case anyone was confused, it doesn't seem like it but you never know.

**8…**

"Raven."

_My name. Who was calling my name… I'm so tired. I don't want to respond to them. Why should I? It's my name… I should tell them that. Just to let them know. **Why do they need to know?** It's my name and I think I should tell them! What does it matter to you Insanity? **I am one of your emotions, one of you Raven, just insane. **Who cares?** Everyone! HAHAHAHAHA. **_Laughter echoed through my head, sending a chill down my spine. _**Wake up Raven! HAHAHAHAHA! They are all after you… Trigon is waiting…** STOP! **Not until you wake up…**_ I fought Insanity, fighting her to the back of my mind, the very center of the nevermore that is my brain.

"Raven please…"

"Robin?" I let my eyes open.

"Thank you… I was so scared you wouldn't wake up."

"Why wouldn't I? I couldn't leave you alone."

"You are strong, I never should have doubted you."

"And they say love is blind…"

"Yes…"

"How long have I been asleep?"

"One day." Robin's response was simple.

"A day? Where is Terra? What happened to Aqualad? Did you tell the others?" I was beginning to lose my monotone. I regained it. "What about Slade?"

"Terra is here, pretending nothing happened. I tried to tell them but they didn't believe me, I don't know where Aqualad is. And Slade… I haven't heard anything about him, Jump City has been quiet."

I sat up. "What are we going to do?"

"We may have to fight him ourselves."

"How?"

I put my finger to my lips.

_Thoughts, someone is listening. _

_Oh. _

_We will follow Terra when she leaves one day, she will probably lead us to Slade._

"I don't know! I THINK THEY MAY FINALLY HAVE WON! THE TITANS DON'T THINK WE'RE TELLING THE TRUTH ANYMORE. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO." I said as loud as I could go without yelling. Robin caught on.

"WELL YOU MUST BE HUNGRY."

"Yes I am."

We walked to the kitchen. "Raven!" Cyborg exclaimed. "We were worried there…"

"DUDE RAVEN! YOU'RE OK!" Beast Boy grinned.

"Raven you're better." Starfire didn't sound like her normal self, but she didn't seem to hate me so much.

"Yes." I began to use my powers to make some herbal tea.

"What are you doing up?" Terra jumped as she entered the room.

"You're stars didn't kill me."

"What are you talking about?"

I smiled; I knew she would deny it, so I didn't bother arguing.

"Rae… why are you smiling? You NEVER smile."

"Terra." I said simply, my smile dissappearing.

"I didn't say smiling was a bad thing!" Cyborg said.

"I know. Like you said, I never smile." I sat down and began to drink my tea. _Cyborg will understand. _

_What?_

_Oh sorry Robin, that was more to myself. We have to tell Cyborg, after awhile the others will believe him._

_Ok._

I finished my herbal tea and began to walk out of the room, but Robin stopped me.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To medidtate."

"Oh… right."

"We'll talk later."

I had to think for a while. I locked the door behind me and sat down on my bed. "It's only 2:00… I have time. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Aqualad ment nothing. AHHH! Aqualad ment nothing? Where did that come from?" I did have to admit to myself, he didn't mean anything. I knew he was hypnotized, but part of me wanted to blame him, point fingers at someone I could hurt now. "Patience. We will find Slade. I'm beginning to sound like Robin." Terra… "This is her fault! Terra tricked Aqualad into doing all of this!" Things that hadn't added up now made sense. Aqualad, he had been on our side, but he likes Terra, and he would do anything for her. I shuddered, how anyone could like her was beyond me. "I don't care." I looked at the burn on my hand from the star. "Maybe I do care. We have to get rid of Slade before it's too late! No one is going to believe us though, Beast Boy thinks Terra is in love with him, Starfire hates me… why…" I was beginning to miss the naïve Tamaranian I once knew. This Starfire had figured things out, she no longer asked questions, no longer wanted to be my friend. "Terra." I spoke with venom in my voice, but it was true, this was all Terra's fault. "Cyborg is our only hope…" I shook my head, trying to clear it. "Think about them later Raven, for now medidtate. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." I calmed myself… slipping into my nirvana.

"Yo Raven, it's time for dinner! You've been in there for four and a half hours!"

I jumped. I looked at my clock, Cyborg was right, it was six thirty.

"Ok." I walked to the kitchen.

Dinner seemed to stretch on forever, Terra sat there glaring at me for the whole time. Somehow, Robin seemed to signal to Cyborg that we needed to talk to him, so after dinner we headed to Cyborg's room. Shutting the door behind us, Cyborg turned to Robin and I.

"Well what was it you needed to talk to me about?" He asked.

"Terra." Robin and I said in unision.

"What has Terra been doing?"

"Aqualad."

"WHOA! I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT!"

"No, no! Not like that, Terra and Aqualad are working for Slade! They have a headquarters in the middle of the lake! Raven and I went there, that's how we found out about them."

"Ok… What are they planning?"

"To become Slade's apprentices, and get rid of Robin and I." I said simply. "Or to make us Slade's apprentices."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well… we were planning to go after Slade." Robin said.

"Wait, you're going after the man who wants to kill you?"

"Yes."

"Why did you talk to me about it?"

"We thought you would believe us, you can tell Beast Boy and Starfire, unless you think they will warn Terra. We trust you to keep your mouth shut around her."

"When are you going to leave?"

"Terra goes out at night, so tonight we're going to follow her, and hope she leads us to Slade." I said.

"Tonight? Shouldn't you plan this?"

"Cyborg, you don't seem like the type of person who would worry. You know we can handle Slade, or Terra."

"No, I'm not talkin' about them, you two are going out at night, ALONE without ANYONE."

"Cyborg, it's not what you're thinking. I never knew you to be such a pervert." I said.

"Well… I guess you better watch Terra, I'll try to tell Beast Boy, but no guarantees. If you need ANYONE you better call us, you hear?"

"Yes, we know."

"Allright."

"Now go out and act like we were talking about dish duty." Robin said. Cyborg nodded.

"I KNOW RAVEN AND I HAVEN'T BEEN DOING OUR SHARE OF DISHES AND WE WILL CONTRIBUTE MORE, THANK YOU ROBIN." Cyborg said loudly. Luckily for us, no one was listening. Starfire and Terra were talking to Beast Boy, who was innocently trying to play a video game. They hadn't noticed we were gone.

"Well, I have to go see my friend Seth, he called me and told me to meet him at the park. So I'll be back later, don't wait up." Terra said.

I nodded to Robin. A few minutes after she left, we followed her.

_Our excuse if she catches us: We decided to go on a date so we went on a walk. _I thought to Robin.

_Works for me._

Terra walked straight, she didn't look for anyone, and she didn't ever look behind her. She was easier to follow than I thought she would be. We ended up walking halfway across town, to an old abandoned warehouse. Terra walked into it without checking for anyone.

_Stupid girl, someone could follow you!_ Robin thought.

_Chill, it makes it easier for us._

_I know, it's just so funny she can be so stupid._

I nodded. We walked in. We hid in the shadows, behind some boxes and crates.

"… seems no one has followed you. Good. Now, how are those Titans?"

"Beast Boy is still in love with me, making it much easier. Starfire is in desperate need of a friend, because she hates Raven for taking Robin, so I'm getting very close to her, she'd tell me anything. Robin is the same old bossy leader, except, he's in love with Raven. Raven is… the same loser gothic witch! I hate her!"

"Now Terra, you have to show them you aren't bad, that's all of them. It worked with Aqualad, after you seduced him it was very easy to hypnotize him. You should do the same for Beast Boy and Robin. With Starfire, make her your best friend, and put her to the test." Slade's voice was mocking. "With Raven, we'll just have to force her."

"Robin doesn't trust me, I could never get a chance to seduce him. We'll have to force him too."

"Whichever… works."

Robin moved his knee over, accidentally hitting a box.

"WHO IS THERE?" Slade said. He fired at the crates we were hiding behind. Robin grabbed me and jumped out of the way. "Ah… the two birds."

"What do you want with us?" Robin snapped. "We will be useless to you!"

"Robin… seems you haven't learned much."

Robin stood in his fighting Stance as Slade circled him.

"It seems… we are going to have to teach you a lesson."

Slade pushed both of us against a wall. "This will be a lesson you will never forget."

_We have to call them!_ Robin's thought echoed through my mind, both of us knew it would be useless.

Slade took of our tracking devices and crushed them. "I'd like to see them try to find you." Slade said. He cuffed us to the wall, laughing. "Terra, go back, they'll miss you."

"Yes master."

"Good, you're getting under my control, soon you will be mine, completely mine!" Terra left, leaving Slade alone with us. "Now try to fly away."

_Slade wouldn't say something that stupid. Only really cheesy villians say that._

_Robin, how can you be thinking over humor?_

Sorry… 

"I think I'll leave you here for the night, but beware tommorrow." Slade laughed and left.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHH!" Robin pushed with all of his might against the cuffs holding him to the wall.

"It's not use, they are too strong." I said. I tried to use my powers against them. "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" Nothing happened.

"WHAT?" Robin yelled, "Why didn't they work?"

"The cuffs… I don't know…"

"We are stuck here…" Robin let his head fall. "We **should** have planned this, it's all my fault!"

"Don't blame yourself. We'll get out…"

Even I wasn't so sure of that though.

* * *

So what do you think? Good, bad? Better than the last chapter. Ok, the next chapter, the rating is going to go up, sorry, but I think it should, just to let you know. It's really more of a precaution, but you never know. So that's just a heads up. Ok now REVIEW! 


	9. Torture

Mmmkay… so my last chapter wasn't that bad. I thought it was ok. But you people like it, and that's what matters. I didn't think I would do as much romance, I know what your thinking: there isn't any. This is my point. Whatever just enjoy chapter nine! I have nine chapters. This is moving faster than I wanted it too. GRRRRRRRR. NOT COOL! Oh well…

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Man,… it's not fair! If I did though… MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA…

* * *

**8… Robin's Point of View**

I wanted to scream. I wanted to fight against Slade, to reach out and smack him, but he was gone. It was just me and Raven. Alone. Why did this have to happen? If I had just waited…

"Robin quit blaming yourself."

"I can't stop! It's all my fault! If we had just waited then we wouldn't be here!"

"Don't blame yourself."

Her voice was calm, she was right and I knew it. I didn't want to face it though, I was the leader, and I was supposed to defend them. It was our decision…

"We're screwed." My voice was bitter, I hadn't meant for that to come out.

"No we're not, they'll find us…"

"So you don't think we can escape ourselves."

"No."

At least she was honest with me; she could lie to make me feel better. I pushed against the cuffs holding me to the wall. A burn like no other went through my body, shaking me, pain pulsing through my veins. I was shaking violently now, cold… I threw up. Gagging I tried not to scream, not to show weakness.

"ROBIN!" I could hear her voice… so sweet… She was there, her scent… Pain. Pain shook through me, I let out a cry. I didn't hear my cry, which scared me. I tried again.

"SLADE!" My scream pierced through my ears. The pain stopped, and Slade stepped out into the middle of the room.

"Very good Robin, you guessed who it was."

"I thought you left." My words were blunt, they didn't sound like Robin.

"No, I decided I wanted to have fun with my pet birds." Slade said, he turned to Raven. "Now it's you're turn."

"DON'T TOUCH HER!"

"She is not worth my touch."

I shifted to try to look at Raven. She didn't look scared, it was more of an anger radiating off her. I turned back to Slade, who smiled slyly. "Do you know what you just experienced Robin?" He asked me.

_Pain._

_Don't say that, it will only bring you more._

_I won't. _

"You don't know then?"

"No." I said stiffly.

"On the back of your neck there is a wire that I attached. It is linked directly to you're nervous system, so you feel whatever I command. You're lovely Raven has one too, so all of those burning sensations were my fault. Now, I think it is Raven's turn."

"Never." I said through gritted teeth, she would never experience that… the pain pulsing through me.

"Oh, then I'll have some fun." Slade pulled out a knife. He grinned maliciously and cut down Raven's right arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" I let out the cry this time.

_We're connected, this will hurt you as much as it does me._

_You just felt all that I felt?_

_Yes._

It wouldn't be long before Slade figured this out. I looked at my arm, there was a cut there now, long and jagged, blood pouring out of it. Smaller ones were forming around it, Slade was cutting Raven now. I felt something scratch against my neck, not hitting the vein in it.

_Raven…_

_Yes?_

_You're here._

_Yes I am Robin, I always will be._

"I think that is enough cutting." I felt Slade look at me. A devilish grin played across his face. "So it seems you share feelings. How is THIS?"

An unreal pain ripped through my body, emotions like I had never felt, hate, sorrow, anger, angst, tore me apart. Then the sensations started, a cold like no other, ripping across my skin, a burn like I had never felt before pulsed through my veins, I cried in agony. Or was it Raven? I couldn't tell anymore. I wondered what was worse, this or death. The latter sounded much more promising. I wasn't about to give in to Slade. I heard his laughter, or was it his, it was high pitched, to high pitched for Slade.

"I am complete master."

Terra.

"Good, I need you to watch over the Titans, send Aqualad."

"Yes Master."

"Do you think that is enough for them?"

"No master."

"Go to the Titans tower, make sure they do not find out anything about this."

"Yes master."

Terra was gone.

"Not enough." Slade smiled, a deranged smile. He picked up a bow staff, pressing a button it lit on fire. I felt it press against my skin, again, and again. Relentlessly beating me, or maybe Raven… I didn't know anymore, all I could feel was a cold creeping through me, I went unconscious. The last thing I heard was: _Stay strong Robin. We can make it._ Raven's mind went black too.

* * *

Well forgive me, but that was short. I'm sorry, I just felt I had to end it there. I think in the next chapter I will do something back at the Titans tower, but I don't know. This may end soon- but do not fear- I sense a sequel! –hears groans- What? You don't want one? FINE THEN! Ok… I need some more ideas, WRITERS BLOCK! CURSE YOU WRITERS BLOCK. DIE DIE DIE! Ok… I think this is kind of a weird chapter, sorry for no romance, if you can call what I write romance. Maybe I should make up for it? Tell me what you think! Adios for now…

**REVIEW!**


	10. The Begining

Ok… well it seems there _is_ going to be a sequel. I'm having fun with this, so I'm glad you people like it! So that means this story is going to end soon. BUT before you groan, keep in mind: sequel. I don't know what to call it, so you'll have to give me ideas, it may just be Hatreds Cost II. Kind of boring, but I may just have to do it. But anyways, forgive me for lack of Raven/Robin stuff, they're together, that's all that matters for now, seeing as they are both stuck on a wall right now, they can't exactly kiss or whatever. So… oh well just enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**10… Raven's P.O.V.**

I screamed just before I went unconscious, I heard Robin scream too, and he too faded away. I remembered something, this was a good sign. I looked over at the boy wonder, he was still unconscious. Slade. The thought hit me. He wasn't here… he would be soon, I knew it. I could feel it. I looked down at my arms, both were matted with blood, jagged cuts tearing down them. Burn marks were everywhere, all over my legs, my arms, I could feel some on my neck. Part of my uniform was torn, so my stomach was exposed. _Great… this shows enough as it is._ I frowned and sighed. How can I be sarcastic at a time like this? **_This may be your last time to be sarcastic._** _Anger? **Yes.** It will not be my last time, Robin and I will make it through._ I was sure of it.

MEANWHILE AT THE TOWER… 

"Where ARE they?" Cyborg growled at Terra. "This is the LAST time!"

"I do not know! They're in love, obviously they wanted to get away!" Terra shrieked.

"Let her go Cyborg, please." Beast Boy said, his voice was sad and tired. He was confused, part of him wanted to help Terra, the other past his friends.

"Friend Cyborg, please, do not hurt Terra." Starfire was begging, she did not want to see pain… not again.

"NO!" Cyborg had never been so angry. He was screaming now. Starfire ran out of the room, leaving Beast Boy, and Cyborg to deal with Terra, she didn't want to see it, she couldn't see it. She ran to her room and threw herself on her bed.

"THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" Starfire screamed at herself. She stood up and walked to her mirror. "If you hadn't been so jealous, then Raven could have convinced you otherwise about letting Terra in! If you had just moved on… just accepted." She glared at her reflection. "I HATE YOU! What would Raven say to me now? She would agree… wouldn't she?" She looked at her reflection more, it seemed to be shaking its head. "She wouldn't? No? There is hope for me?" Starfire smiled at herself. "Maybe I am not so useless… I will find them!" She ran to the living room, Cyborg was stilling screaming at Terra, Beast Boy was just a green blob on the couch, unsure of what to do with himself.

"Friends…" Starfire begin. She knew what she had to do, she knew she had to find Robin and Raven, she knew they didn't hate her, she knew…

**BACK WITH ROBIN AND RAVEN IN RAVEN'S P.O.V.**

"Robin?" I looked at him, he was starting to move.

"Raven, you're ok."

"Yes."

"So the birds are awake?" Slade smiled, a shiver went down my spine. "Well… Last night went well don't you think?"

We both knew we couldn't nod, or disagree, we just hung there in silence.

"No answer? Fine. We'll settle this later, right now I have to go meet up with someone… important." Slade disappeared out the door.

"I'm so thirsty." Robin's voice was raspy, he sounded exausted.

"Yes… We'll get out of here, don't worry, for now just hang on." I said, he nodded. "Go to sleep." I told him.

"Allright." He began to nod off.

We were weak, I knew it, and he knew it. We both knew we wouldn't be getting out of here on our own. We needed the Titans, but the Titans wouldn't come, and if they did, it would be too late. We both knew we weren't going to die, Slade wouldn't waste his time on that. No, we were going to be his apprentices unless we escaped. I shuddered. I won't be able to fight him, if I can't Robin can't. Growling in frustration I yanked against the chains. It was no use, my wrists began to bleed, very lightly. I glanced at Robin's wrists, they too bled, red tears trickling from the wound. It fascinated me, the blood. Shocked at my thought, I hung my head down in disgrace. Insanity screaming in my head, Anger wanting to kill, Depression at Insanity's side. Any emotion that I needed was hidden…

Meanwhile in some dark ally Aqualad and Slade meet… 

"Yes master." Aqualad's voice was hollow and empty, echoing in the ally.

"Good, you can help Terra lead the Titans away from Raven and Robin, this will be perfect, eventually they will all be mine, then the city… then the world."

"Yes master."

Aqualad headed towards the Titan tower. Slade went back to the warehouse. He glanced at the sun sinking into the horizon. _Blood red, perfect for the blood that will be shed._ He took one last look at it, then turned away, smiling he headed back to the warehouse.

**Back with Raven and Robin…**

"Raven?"

I turned to look at Robin. _Yes?_

_What time is it? Thanks for not talking, I need water…_

Yes, we're both dehydrated. I don't know what time it is but I'm assuming it's late, the sun is almost done setting.

"Ah, good the birds held up."

"Slade." Robin's voice was almost a whisper.

"Yes. Now it is time. You are both weak." Slade smiled. "This went better than I expected.

**At the Titan's Tower**

"What do you mean you know where they are?" Cyborg turned to face Aqualad, who had just come running into the living room.

"They –gasp- are –gasp- in –gasp- a warehouse on the other –gasp- side of –gasp- town!"

"Lead us there!" Cyborg said, "COME ON!" He beckoned to the Titans, they all jumped into the T-Car, at Aqualad's direction they headed to where they believed Raven and Robin to be.

Warehouse with Raven and Robin 

"…Time for you to become my apprentices!" Slade smiled. "It will be easy, you will both become mine!" He turned to stare at us.

_NEVER!_ Robin thought.

_A wall, build a barrier against him._ We tried brick, Slade began to weaken it.

_Something else! _Robin sounded desperate.

_We are too weak._ I had never wanted to cry before, but now I just wanted to give up and weep.

_My apprintices._

I LOVE YOU ROBIN.

_I LOVE YOU RAVEN._

_NEVER FORGET IT!_

_NEVER!_

Mine.

"Master." We said in unision.

"Yes." Slade was grinning. He turned to the door. "YOU'RE TOO LATE!" I noticed people, standing there, shocked. I found myself smiling at two of them, one a blonde girl, and one a tall man with black hair. The two I smiled at stepped over to our side.

"I win." Slade is triumphant. The group at the door seems to understand, but they do not leave without a fight. I smile lazily, at my masters command I fire at them.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" The green one is unconcious before he can even do anything. I laugh at him, laying against the wall. I turn to the girl with red hair, she fires green at me. I say my words again, she is weakened, but does not give up. I hear a crash, for a moment I am distracted, but it is just the one with black hair, he had fallen to the ground. I turn back to my target, she seems confused. I fire at her. She is against the wall with the green one. I feel power inside me. We turn to the metal man, with one shot he is too weak to fight back.

"I'll deal with you later." He says, and is gone, carrying the green one, and the orange one with him.

"Good." Slade is smiling. I turn to my master.

"Yes."

"You will all train tommorow, for now, we plan against them, they will fight."

_They will fight._ The words echoed in my mind useless to me. I knew they would fight, I knew that I would win.

* * *

Well, there you go. It's over. THE END! Or so you think… I will begin working on my sequel right after I post this! As soon as the first chapter is done- POOF I will have Hatreds Cost II. Or maybe Hatreds Payment. Heh heh, I like the second one, it's funny. Well, tell me which one, or another title entirely. Oh, and review the chapter too, I think it went a little fast but… I want to start on the sequel. It's gonna rock! Maybe… Well the plot will, maybe not the writing. AHAHAHAHAHAHA. So…

_**REVIEW THE CHAPTER NOW!**_


End file.
